Beauty and The Prat
by morgim1103
Summary: Starting in their 6th yr, Lily, a serious down to earth student, can't stand james potter, but he's head over heels in love with her. we all know that the two end up getting together, but how did that really happen? R and R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly, only the plot is mine, but if Lily doesn't decide to take James soon I might have too :P

First fanfic yay! It's amazing how quickly i got into it! Please review with any advice!

All I did was change the layout on her when I reposted it for those of you who noticed it was edited.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_Hopefully Potter has found some other girl by now_. Lily Evans wished to herself as she walked to her dorm in the Gryffindor tower back for her sixth year at the wizarding school, Hogwarts. She was looking forward to another year, just as long as James Potter stayed as far away from her as possible.

Lily couldn't stand Potter unlike all the other girls at school who swooned at the sight of him. Lily didn't understand why they were all obsessed with the git. Lily saw Potter sit with his three other friends and felt like gagging just at the sight of him.

"Lily relax! Every time you look at that guy you seem like you're dying to kill him!" cried Alice, Lily's best friend since second year. "Give him a break, maybe he's not as bad as you think. Everyone must think you're completely mental!"

"Alice come on, how could he be possible any better? He's a stuck up cocky prat!" By now people in the common room had looked up at her wondering what she was yelling about. Lily lowered her voice, "Potter is self centered and doesn't give a damn about other people's feelings. All he wants is for some girl to go on gloating about him all day and give him someone to snog in the nearest broom closet!"

"Fine Lily, I give up." Alice shook her head with a faint smile. "Oh there's Frank, I gotta go." She grabbed her books and threw them into her backpack, running over to her boyfriend Frank Longbottem and he embraced her in a huge hug.

Lily sighed. She hated it when Alice brought up The Prat. She looked over to where the Marauders, James and his friend's name for themselves, huddled close together, most likely planning their next prank. The four boys suddenly burst out laughing. Lily watched as one of the boys, also her fellow prefect, put his head in his hands smiling shaking his head. His short light brown hair was neatly combed as usual and his almost black blue eyes sparkled. He was probably the classiest of the Marauders, and he and Lily were somewhat friends.

Lily could have sworn Sirius Black's laugh sounded almost like a bark. His last name fit him well for his long black hair. It swished as he continued to crack up. All the girls wanted to Black, and at some point they all did. Black's relationships rarely lasted a couple of weeks, let alone a couple of days.

Peter Pettigrew just sat in the corner with a fake smile on his face. Pettigrew never seemed to be part of the group, he more just kind of followed the other guys around.

"Come on Wormtail, have some fun." James told his Pettigrew, giving him a small nudge in the arm. Pettigrew looked away. James leaned back in his chair. His jet black hair was an untidy mess. He was always running his hands through it to make sure it stayed far from neat so he looked as if he just got off a broom, which drove Lily insane. James was in his shirt that said across the chest "Catch the snitch" letting everyone know he was the seeker for the Gryffindor quidditch team. Being the seeker really gave Potter quite the physical athletic look. _He is kinda good looking…_ Lily silently thought to herself. _Oh my god, I can't believe I just was thinking that about Potter._

Suddenly James leaned back a little more in his chair and Lily watched as the chair fell over backwards. Black stood up and looked at James surprised and then roared out laughing.

Practically breathless Black congratulated his friend, "Nice going Prongs! You made such a loud crash! Gee mate, maybe you should lose a few pounds!" Black continued with his canine laugh.

"You okay Potter?" Lily looked into his hazel eyes as he lay on the floor stunned. Suddenly his face lit up.

"I think I hit my shoulder on the table. Can you kiss it to make it feel better?" James had a huge smirk on his face, proud of his comment. Lily made a growl and turned on her heels and started to walk away to her room. "Hey Evans!" James called after her.

"What do you want now Potter?"

"Will you go ou-"James started before she cut him off.

"Once again Potter, NO!" and Lily stormed out.

"She hates me…" James sighed.

"I think you're right pron- Oww!" Sirius wailed as Remus hit him with his potions textbook.

"Has it ever occurred to you that she finds you asking her out all the time rather annoying? Maybe you should just leave her alone for a little bit and stop trying to impress her." Remus made James think for a second.

"Moony, that would keep her from seeing all my wonderful charm!" Remus shook his head.

"Lillian Evans, you are insane! I can't believe you keep turning down the James Potter! He's by far the hottest guy in school!" Alice was screaming at the top of her lungs at her red head friend.

"Al, calm down, all of Britain will hear you." Alice rolled her eyes. "Please Alice, try to see it from my view. He drives me insane. How am I supposed to go out with him if being with him for five minutes ticks me off? Just thinking about him ticks me off!"

Alice sighed. "I know, but I mean, at least you're thinking about it…"

"I am not thinking about it! There's nothing more to him than his good looks!"

"Good looks? Lily do you really think that about Potter? At least you have some appreciation for him…" Alice had left Lily lost for words.

_I can't believe I just said that! Potter… good looks… Those two words usually I wouldn't even think together let alone say! There is no way I can like him…_ Alice was waiting for Lily to respond. "Urgh, leave me alone!" Lily cracked a semi fake smile. "I'm going to bed, you should to." Lily pulled the red curtain around her bed as she heard Alice murmur an incantation to turn off the lights

In the Marauders dormitory, the boys hadn't even considered sleeping yet. After being in the school for not even twenty-four hours, the room was a disaster.

"I can't believe you guys just threw your new robes all over the room like this." Derek Stolton and Davey Gudgeon walked their way over to the canopy beds.. Sharing a room with the Marauders wasn't easy for the two boys. Usually within the first two months they moved into another year's dorm.

"It's going to be like this in a couple days anyway. Might as well not wait." Sirius picked up a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and popped one into his mouth. "Mmmm, chocolate!"

"I love those things!" Derek out his hand at Sirius.

"What's with the hand? I'm not going to sniff it if that's what you want." Remus tried to hold back a small chuckle.

"Ha. Ha. You think you're just so funny don't you Black?" Derek said while rolling his eyes.

"Clearly I do, that's why all the ladies love me and not you." Gudgeon let out a small laugh, but quickly stopped when Stolton gave him a dirty look.

"Black you idiot! Can I just have a Bertie Bott?"

"Beg like a puppy first…"

Derek grabbed one out of Sirius taunting hand.

"Look everyone! Stolton just stole from me!- ha! That's sounds good together, Stolton stole, trying saying that five times fast. Stolton stole, stolen stole, stolen stole…" Sirius was making different voice pitches for each one, very amused with his joke.

"Enough already Black! Davey, let's go to my brothers dorm. Next year we won't even bother trying this room…" The two boys grabbed their trunks and stomped out of the room.

"They're gone." Peter remarked the obvious as his usual.

"Thank god they are!" Remus rolled his eyes at the thought of the two. "Now James can tell us why he looks like he was just hit by a bludger."

The three boys looked over to where James was sprawled out on his bed staring at the ceiling as he picked at the fringe on his pillow. "It's Evans isn't it…?" Remus put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I don't get why you like her Prongs." Peter piped in. James gave him an annoyed face. Peter continued, "I mean she's just a mudbl-"

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT LILY EVANS AGAIN!" James suddenly jumped up threatening his friend.

"Don't threaten me!" Peter fought back, but came on sounding really weak. "She hates you and you know it!" Lupin shot Pettigrew a look to signal him to shut up. Peter sat down on his bed in the corner of the room.

"Man you're one thick rat Wormtail." Sirius glared, "Maybe if you weren't stuffing your face in the kitchens you would hear that's all he talks about is how Evans hates him but he's obsessed with her!"

"Padfoot, you're not helping." James had an uneasy look to himself.

Remus stood up knowing to put an end to the conversation. "Oh look what time it is!"

Remus pointed his wand at the clock making the hour hand move ahead two hours. "We really should go to bed now with classes tomorrow…." He flicked off the lights and everyone got into bed pulling shut their curtains.

Meanwhile Stolton lay in an extra bed in the seventh years dorm room. _Stolton stole, just wait Marauders, Stolton isn't finished stealing…

* * *

_

Well? What did you think? Please review! Any ides would be great. Also, I know that only in the HP movies James is the seeker but I think a seeker suits him better, so in my story he's a seeker. It's fan_fiction_ so he can be some green haired guy if I want him too, only that would be oh so wrong…


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to cosmopolitan and hunneyee108 for reviewing! Sry it took a while to get this up. Crazy next couple of weeks so I'll do my best...

Once again all I changed was the layout…

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowlings, but I'll take James anytime :P

* * *

**Chapter 2**:

Lily walked into the library to work on her potions essay. She looked over to the tables and didn't see any empty chairs except by the Marauders. She turned around to walk out with Alice when Madame Lire, the librarian, asked them if they needed somewhere to sit and motioned them over to the table with the Marauders. Slowly the girls made their way to the table and Alice quickly slid herself into the seat next to Black and left the empty seat for Lily next to the one and only James Potter.

She really thought about walking away as he smiled at her running his hand through his hair to mess it up and motioning her to sit, but she ended up sitting down and pulling out her potions stuff. James sat there looking at her as Madame Lire kept giving him nasty glares. Lily tried to concentrate on her homework but she could feel his gaze resting on her.

"Why aren't you doing any homework?" Lily whispered looking up a little bit from her writing.

"We're trying to see how many evil looks Lire gives good ol' Prongsie boy for not doing anything." Black quietly whispered as Lily has a puzzled look to her.

"Prongsie? What kind of name is that?"

"You don't want to know." Remus smiled at her as Lily shook her head and sighed, going back to her essay.

Potter shifted a little bit in his seat and his foot gently hit Lily's under the table. "Sorry." He quietly mumbled. Lily froze throughout her body. _Okay Evans, relax, it's just by accident and anyway it's only Ja- Potter (gotta stop calling him James…)No reason to get worked up right? Right…_

"Lils?" She jumped as Alice tapped her on the shoulder. "What color should the branthis potion be when done correctly again?"

"Uhh… purple metallic." She picked up her quill and started scribbling again.

­---

"Man Prongs! Did you see Evans completely freeze today? I thought she'd stay like that if Alice hadn't tapped her out of it." Sirius continued on. "She totally digs you. You have to ask her out."

"Yeah, I think I might…" Just as if it were fate, Lily appeared from what seemed like no where. James looked her over. Her long straight ruby hair fell over her shoulders and her green eyes seemed have an extra sparkle today. Ruffling up his hair unconsciously James made his way over to where Lily had sat down in the courtyard enjoying a book.

"Uhh… Lily?"

"What now?" She looked over the top of her book. James couldn't tell what she thought about him being here.

"I was uhh… was wondering if uhh… you'd like to- to uh… go to Hogmeade with uhh… me this weekend." He couldn't believe how nervous he felt. He never had stuttered so much when talking to a girl before.

"Wouldn't some mindless blonde rather go with you?" James heart dropped.

"Well yeah, I guess…but-"

"So try them instead." She grabbed her books and whisked away and Remus walked over to his friend.

"Sorry Prongs…"

"She's like smoke Moony, you can't grasps her, she just floats away."

---

Derek was on the other side of the courtyard as James made his way over to Lily Evans. A wave of jealousy came over him as he thought about how the arrogant Potter could get any girl he wanted, including Ms. beautiful Evans. He looked on with amazement as Evans turned him down and walked away, leaving clearly a very unhappy messy haired boy behind. Potter stared at her as she left him with such longing. Derek realized that what James Potter wanted most was Evans.

As his mind started to churn, he made his way to the Gryffindor common room. Before giving the portrait of the fat lady the password, Derek smoothed out his robes and hair and put on his best smile. He then walked into the common room to find Evans lying on the floor in front of the fire reading one of her muggle novels. He walked over to her and cleared his throat. Evans quickly looked up from her read and smiled at Stolton.

"Hey." She folded the corner of the page she was on and closed the book.

"Hi Lily! I've actually been looking for you all over the castle."

"Oh really? What for?"

"I was thinking you might want to let me take you to Three Broomsticks this weekend." Derek readied himself to be turned down.

"I'd love to. Let's meet her at three on Saturday." Lily started to stand.

"Perfect." Stolton watched her go up the stairs to the girl's dormitory and smiled to himself. _Take that Potter. I got your girl.

* * *

_

Like it so far? let me know! any ideas are awesome. really tired but wanted to get this up so i'm going to bed yawn


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all my great reviewers! Cosmopolitan, Queenofrootloops, hunneybee108, Ariel, and lady arre. I love it when I get reviews! Please review, I really appreciate the feedback.

I know this took forever to get up, please forgive me. I'll give you a little bit of the end of ch 2 to refresh your minds… review and tell me if I should do that again in the future.

Disclaimer: the setting characters and anything you recognize from JKR is not mine. I'll take James anyday tho ;)

* * *

Chapter 2 end to refresh your minds:

_Derek was on the other side of the courtyard as James made his way over to Lily Evans. A wave of jealousy came over him as he thought about how the arrogant Potter could get any girl he wanted, including Ms. beautiful Evans. He looked on with amazement as Evans turned him down and walked away, leaving clearly a very unhappy messy haired boy behind. Potter stared at her as she left him with such longing. Derek realized that what James Potter wanted most was Evans._

_As his mind started to churn, he made his way to the Gryffindor common room. Before giving the portrait of the fat lady the password, Derek smoothed out his robes and hair and put on his best smile. He then walked into the common room to find Evans lying on the floor in front of the fire reading one of her muggle novels. He walked over to her and cleared his throat. Evans quickly looked up from her read and smiled at Stolton._

"_Hey." She folded the corner of the page she was on and closed the book._

"_Hi Lily! I've actually been looking for you all over the castle."_

"_Oh really? What for?"_

"_I was thinking you might want to let me take you to Three Broomsticks this weekend." Derek readied himself to be turned down._

"_I'd love to. Let's meet her at three on Saturday." Lily started to stand. _

"_Perfect." Stolton watched her go up the stairs to the girl's dormitory and smiled to himself. Take that Potter. I got your girl.

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: **

Lily didn't understand why she wasn't happy or that excited for her date with Stolton this weekend. In fact she hadn't really thought about it very much at all.

Melanie Stone was sitting on her bed french braiding Lily's hair while she sat on the floor. The two had been good friends with each other and Alice for awhile. Once Alice and Frank started running off all the time, the two became even closer.

"You are so lucky you got a date! I mean I really wish Davey would ask me out already. I mean we both like each other…" She pulled some more of Lily's ruby hair into the braid.

"Why don't you just take the first step then? I mean you 'both like each other already.'" Lily mocked her friend.

"Maybe after dinner…"

---

Dinner in the great hall was always full of excitement and great food. As soon as the four boys sat down, Peter and Sirius dug into their plates. Once James was in his seat and he went to grab some bread, Lily entered the hall. She seemed to have a light surrounding her. Her red hair was elegantly pulled back into a long French braid and her emerald eyes were bright and alive. He watched her join Alice and Melanie further down the table.

"Rumor has it that she has a date to Hogmeade this weekend." Remus whispered leaning over to James. "I just wanted you to be prepared."

James face went pale. Had Lily really found someone she liked?

Just then Stolton walked in with Gudgeon shadowing close behind him. Stolton shot a look at James which he didn't really understand. He then walked over and slid into an empty seat next to Lily and put his arm over his shoulder. Lily looked at him and smiled warmly.

"Stealing Stolton is Evan's boyfriend?" He felt like he was going to hurl. The Marauders for once sat quietly motionless, stunned at the sight of Evans and Stolton, except for Peter who was still stuffing his face.

James barely touched his dinner. He didn't understand why he should be so upset. There were plenty of other girls who actually treated him pretty well and wanted to date him. But they aren't Lily Evans. Without saying anything James stood up and left the Great Hall.

Lily could still feel Derek's arm around her. She felt like it was heavy metal chains holding her down. "Lily honey," She cringed at the words together coming from his mouth. She knew it should be fine_. This is my boyfriend, its okay if he calls me that…_ She tried desperately to convince herself. "You look gorgeous tonight and your eyes are like green sparkling diamonds." She immediately regretted putting on the little bit of glitter eye shadow.

She glanced over at the Marauders to see what kind of trouble they were getting into today, but to her shock, they were all pretty depressed looking, especially James. Lily assumed girlfriend #67 realized he was an air balloon and broke it off with him. She watched as he got up and left the hall.

She picked up her fork and twirled some spaghetti around it. "Let's go for a walk." Derek got up and grabbed Lily by the hand, but Lily put her arms around her book. "Are you thirsty?" Lily nodded. They walked into the common room and Derek asked Lily to stay put. Lily sat on the couch in front of the fire place, thinking she was by herself, not knowing James was in the arm chair silently sitting under his invisibility cloak.

Derek came down from his room with two coca-colas. "A muggle favorite of mine," he winked at Lily as she gave him a slight smile and he handed her a glass. She too was a coke lover herself.

He sat down next to her and put his arm around her. James watched as his flower tensed. She drank some coke and her muscles relaxed. James couldn't help but think something up up. Lily seemed to suddenly enjoy being so close to Stolton. Stolton leaned in for a kiss that James begged Lily would refuse. He was shocked as the two embraced their lips, starting with soft kisses that got faster and more intense, until the two were full out snogging on the couch.

James couldn't bear to watch anymore. He got up pulling his cloak tight around him and went to his room.

About fifteen minutes later. Derek could tell Lily wasn't in to it a much. He knew the potion was wearing off, which he expected it to as it was a temporary diluted love potion to make it just interesting enough that if Potter walked in on them he wouldn't be pleased.

Lily finally snapped back into her normal self, shocked at what she just did. "I'm tired, I think I'm going to go to bed…" her voice trailed off as she got up and started walking towards the girl's staircase. Her body went rigid as she heard Derek whisper "Goodnight love."

---

Two days later, Alice, Melanie and Lily were ready to go meet their boyfriends as Melanie and Davey finally got together. At three, the girls found their men lounging in the common room, but they quickly got up noticing the girls.

Over the last two days Lily had started to warm up to Derek quite a bit. She gave him a quick kiss and he took her hand, heading for Hogsmeade.

The three couples sat at a large corner booth in The Three Broomsticks. After an hour of goofing around and talking, Alice accidentally knocked over a glass of butterbeer and the glass shattered everywhere.

"Oh my god! Al, you alright?" Lily jumped up at looked at her cut open hand which

Alice stared at dumbly. "Let's get you back to the hospital wing back at school. I'm so sorry Derek, I'll see you later." The three girls ran out of the place and towards the school, leaving the boys behind.

Frank and Davey were talking about the rat that had been running around eating holes in everyone's robes. "We should get some new ones." Davey suggested. "You want to come mate?" he looked towards Derek who had perfectly intact robes. He watched the guys leave, and eyed a tall lanky girl with big catlike eyes walk in after them.

"Amanda…" Derek had always fancied her. Derek looked over her as Amanda Supman walked past the Marauders and over to him.

"Expecting anyone?" She questioned Derek in a sexy smooth voice, motioning to the empty seats around the table.

"No, please, go ahead and sit down." She slid into the booth next to him and started running her fingers through his hair.

"I've always thought of you as a hot man Derek," she breathed, inches away from his face. Before he knew it, they were snogging the life out of each other. _Wait, I can't do this, what about Lily? _Derek considered the thought for a second. As Amanda started to work her tongue into his mouth he quickly changed his mind. _Oh well, she was just to get James back, which I clearly did…_

---

James looked outraged. "I can't believe he'd have the nerve to cheat on her!" He stormed outside before any of his men could pull him down. He looked over to see Evans, who had just returned from the hospital wing, admiring a quill in a shop window. "Evans!" He had to tell her the truth about what Stolton was doing.

"For the love of Merlin, Potter, can't you see I want nothing to do with you, and don't even bother asking me out because I already have a boyfriend-"

"Yea, about your boyfriend…"

"Don't you dare say anything about him. You're just a jealous, self- absorbed prat James Pot-" He couldn't stand it anymore.

"God Lily, he's sitting in there snogging the living daylight out of Supman! If you don't believe me, check for yourself." He felt sick watching the color drain from Lily's face as she peered through the window to see her boyfriend's hands all over another girl, oblivious to the world around him. She ran inside.

"DEREK STOLTON! WE ARE SO OVER!" she ran back to the castle with tears streaming down her face. James wanted to bunch Stolton so hard or give him the curse of the Bogies when he looked at him smile shyly, shrug his shoulders, and pick up where he was interrupted. James fought every muscle to not run after Lily and scoop her up to tell her everything would be fine and let her cry her heart out in his arms. But Lily wouldn't go for that if he tried. He knew she had to be left alone.

He sat down on a bench and watched everyone start to head back to the castle as the snow began to fall over the wizarding town.

---

If only there was something he could do for her. He thought about her intense emerald eyes filled with tears and his heart throbbed. He knew that Stolton was just with her to make him jealous and get back at him. James felt completely responsible for Lily's misery.

---

He wished there was something he could do. After dinner James decided to talk a walk. He grabbed his silky smooth invisibility cloak and tossed it over himself and went outside into the winter. As soon as he was sure no one was around, he slid the cloak off and stuffed it in his pocket.

"You know it's against the rules to go out after dinner."

James suddenly spun around to view his worst enemy, Severus Snape. He could feel every hair prick on his body.

"Yeah Snivellius? Then what are you doing out here?"

Snape went to change the subject. "Ahh, Mr. Potter, how many detentions would this one be? Maybe number two hundred thirty seven? I think that brakes the school record. Too bad that mudblood Evans doesn't think it's that great." Snape knew that last thing would get to James.

"Don't you ever insult Lily Evans in front of me Snivellius!" James pulled out his want and held up his arm, positioned to through a hex or jinx at the Slytherin in a second.

"Oh, is that a threat?" Snape smiled and James muttered something under his breath. Suddenly Snape's hair turned a flaming hot pink with a big purple bow tying up the banana curls.

James stepped back admiring his charm. "Very nice Snape, I know pink is this years black, but I think you took it a little far with the curls." The faces of students started to appear in the windows as Snape scowled. "Would you like me to repeat last year after OWLS Snivellius? I'm sure the whole school wouldn't mind a show after dinner…"

"JAMES POTTER!" James turned to see Lily stomping over.

"Looks like your mudblood isn't to happy with you." Lily shot him a look of death.

"Potter! I can't believe you'd pick on someone for fun and games!" Lily was yelling her head off at the quidditch player ignoring Snape as James heard him whisper something.

James leaped in front of Lily and pushed her over as a curse flew out of Snapes wand.

"Potter! What the hell is wrong with you? Get off me right now!" James rolled off Lily and groaned. He felt blood trickle down his cheek and everything around him started to fade and go black.

* * *

This chapter was a long one… big cliffy too, sorry but I had to stop somewhere. I have ch 4 written already and just need to type it, which I will soon because I want some reviews before I start writing ch 5 which I want to do. I'm becoming a writeaholic if that even exists, but it must, since I am one… please review! I don't mind if it's constructive criticism, I want your feedback! I want to know your reactions!

Also, Peter was the rat that was putting holes in peoples robes incase you didn't catch that little marauders prank

Till next time, but meanwhile REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything u recognize. It's all JKR's bc she's a genius that I never will be…

I got this ch up in only a couple days and I got the most reviews yet:) yay! Keep it up!

Thanks to all those who have been reviewing throughout, and the people who reviewed my last chapter, lady arre, animerocksjapanrocks, saphra, and hunneybee108

Also, I changed Austin Gudgeon's name to Davey Gudgeon bc as it turns out there was someone named Davey Gudgeon that went to school at the same time as the Marauders and Lily.

* * *

_Chapter 3 refreshment:_

"_JAMES POTTER!" James turned to see Lily stomping over._

"_Looks like your mudblood isn't to happy with you." Lily shot him a look of death._

"_Potter! I can't believe you'd pick on someone for fun and games!" Lily was yelling her head off at the quidditch player ignoring Snape as James heard him whisper something._

_James leaped in front of Lily and pushed her over as a curse flew out of Snapes wand._

"_Potter! What the hell is wrong with you? Get off me right now!" James rolled off Lily and groaned. He felt blood trickle down his cheek and everything around him started to fade and go black.

* * *

_

**Chapter 4:**

Lily stared down at James. He had a huge gash on the side of his face running from his eye to his chin. _He just protected me from a curse…_ Lily's body went rigid. Lily then snapped to reality and looked up for Snape but he had escaped.

"I'm so sorry! Are you going to be…" She touched James' muscled upper arm and he didn't move or even flinch. Panic rushed through Lily. _He can't be dead! I need help!_ She tried to gently shake him as tears started to fall down her cheeks. The Marauders emerged from the castle and ran to James, picking him up and taking off for the hospital wing. Lily followed them.

Madame Pomfrey took one look at her frequent patient and immediately started giving him potions and healing up his wound as soon as he was put on the bed.

"He's- he's going to be okay, right?" Lily nervously said. Sirius jerked his head up, shocked at the amount of worry Lily had in her voice.

"Good gracious yes child! He's just a tad bit unconscious, he'll be up by morning! You four better get back to your dorms, it's past bed time. Don't you give me those puppy dog eyes Mr. Black; you can see Mr. Potter in the morning. He's in here enough I'm surprised you're worried about a small thing like this compared to how he usually shows up in bed here…" she trailed off as she poured some more liquid into a spoon.

Slowly the four walked to their dorms. Lily's mind was reeling. "Why did he block that curse from me?" she accidentally thought out loud as they reached the two staircases in the common room. Remus, Sirius, and Peter abruptly stopped.

"Because he's in love with Miss Evans." Remus looked at her seriously.

"Very funny Lupin." Lily looked at him and hoped he would have some stupid smile on his face, but he kept a straight face and so did the other two boys. She turned and ran up the girl's stair case.

In her room Alice and Melanie were already sleeping. She climbed into her bed and lay on her back. _Lupin was just joking, Potter can't stand me. He just jokes around to piss me off.' _She felt satisfied with her conclusion about Remus' statement, but one thought kept intruding her mind. Why would James protect her from a curse?

---

The next morning when Lily woke up she debated whether or not she wanted to see James in the hospital wing. She debated the matter in the shower while the warm water cascaded down on her.

She got out and dressed into her school robes, quickly glancing at the clock. Stunned at the time, Lily quickly grabbed her books. She had two minutes to race to the great hall if she wanted to be in the great hall for breakfast.

She was the last to arrive at the large hall and took her normal seat next to Alice who was wrapped up by Frank's arms and her hand all healed. Sadness flowed inside Lily as she remembered the event of yesterday in Hogsmeade. She played with her cereal drifting into thought about Derek.

"Oh look! Potter is out of the hospital wing!" The word of his place in hospital wing quickly spread throughout the school as it always did, especially through the female population. Some random blonde Hufflepuff shrieked when he walked into the hall. Lily jerked her head up and watched James collectively walk over to his place across from Sirius like nothing ever happened, even though every single girl was staring at him practically drooling. Usually Lily would have been disgusted, but her eyes were on the prankster too.

James glanced over to Lily and she immediately put her eyes on her cereal and took a spoonful to her mouth. She felt slightly guilty about not visiting him in the morning, but felt better that he was out and looked okay. She could always say too that she was going to stop by during her study break. _Wait a second, why am I worrying about an excuse? It's not like he expected me to go see him._

Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. "Due to some problems in the owlery this morning and the current snow storm coming through, your mail won't be here till lunch." Moans came from everyone including Lily, who really didn't care because she never received mail, but was just responding with the crowd. "You may all proceed to your classes and are strongly advised to stay indoors due to the severe cold conditions."

Lily collected her things and went to transfiguration. Once class started, and everyone was taking notes from Advanced Guide to Transfiguration, Lily found herself having a hard time paying attention to what she was reading and couldn't help but to keep looking over at James constantly. His was hunched over his desk reading. His black hair fell into his face, and she completely lost focus of her work as she thought about how good he looked and why she could see all the other girls falling for him. Someone behind her knocked a book off their desk and it landed on the floor, snapping Lily back into reality. _Lily, stop, you can't start falling for him or even liking him as a friend. You're just going to get hurt. This is the same guy that goes through girls like potato chips. You'll just be another girl in a new bag._

Class ended and the Marauders were the first to leave. Lily had the next period free and decided to round the corner and see what was going on as she heard people laughing, and she saw no one other than James and his pack behind him.

She stopped in her tracks as she looked at Derek and James face to face with each other. With one swift motion of his wand, James turned Derek's bag into a white mouse and the mouse ran down the corridor with Derek chasing after it.

"JAMES POTTER! WHAT DO YOU ARE DOING? MAGIC IN THE CORRIDORS BETWEEN CLASSES IS AGAINST THE RULES AND SO IS PICKING ON OTHER PEOPLE!" James turned and Lily could sense the fear in his eyes of her fiery temperament. She then turned to Remus. "AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING LAUGHING LIKE NOTHING IS GOING ON! YOU'RE A PREFECT TOO!" Lily ran off to find a professor she could report to and left all her good feelings for James behind.

---

James looked at the book Professor McGonagall had set out for him to put in her library. When he was first told his detention job James groaned and thought about the hundreds of books he'd have to alphabetize and squeeze into the shelves.

He picked up the three books she has set out for him and smiled, remembering her commenting on how hard it is to turn bags into mice. _Thank god I'm good at transfiguration and she likes me._ James smiled at the thought, she always gave him pretty easy detentions, sometimes even just a warning. _But it would be pathetic if an illegal animaguse at age sixteen I was failing this class._

All the books were by the same author and he quickly shoved them in the correct spot. Five minutes after he had walked in, he was finished with his detention and left. He was glad he had it during his free period too so he didn't miss lunch or have to go later. Especially during lunch, he had a feeling that someone interesting was going to happen at lunch today. He looked at his watch and saw the period had just barely started and an idea came to his mind. He set off to the library praying the other Marauders wouldn't be there. This was something they didn't need to be part of.

* * *

Okay what do you think? Please please share! OK, I need some help from my awesome readers. If you review and in your review put a line that I could use in a love peom or letter or something of the sort later on and I like it I'll use it later in my story and give u credit for that part. I need some help with it.. so press the blu button below! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: anything you don't recognize is mine, otherwise it all belongs to JKR, honestly, like I'm smart enough to come up with the amazing world she created?**

**I know, I know! I was a bad girl and didn't update for a really really long time! I was having a hard time writing this chapter for some reason and was really busy, but it's really long to make up for my absence. **

**Thanks to all my reviewrs: Saphra, Shanzeh Black, naturalnin, inuwolf04, serindraxx, LUVSRW, hunneybee108, lady arre, and Ariel. I really appreciate hearing from you guys! **

**Ok, enough of me, on with chapter 5! **

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Everyone made their way into the great hall with their stomachs growling. Glancing at all the faces of everyone, Lily could tell they were all a bit worried about the problems in the owlery. The mail in the past year or so had been reveled to be a hidden disaster to some. It was everyone's fear to receive the black envelope with the gold writing and seal from the Ministry of Magic to drop down in front of them. Those who did receive it didn't need to open it and read the letter inside to know the heart stabbing news it held inside about a family member being a target for Voldemort or one of his Death Eaters.

When the owls flew in, everyone let out a sigh of relief as they scanned the ceiling and didn't see any letters of the sort. Lily relaxed to know her family was safe and focused her attention on her cheese and ham sandwich. Suddenly the room burst into cries of laughter and Lily jerked her head to see all the owls had turned a rainbow of colors, their feathers changing color with the beat of some American hit that she didn't quite recognize not being that into music.

She immediately looked over to the four boys sitting down the table. Sirius looked like he was going to pee in his pants as Remus just shook his head, and James was acting like it was all expected. Peter just continued stuffing his face with food. Of course the infamous Marauders had been behind it.

Students got up and started dancing as they received their letters and gifts from home. Lily was tempted to go over and yell at the foursome, but once she looked over at Dumbledore who was smiling seeming to quite enjoy himself she decided otherwise.

A red owl swooped down dropping something into Lily's lap as it turned into a royal purple flying off. Slowly, Lily picked up the cream envelope with "Lily Evans" nicely written across the front in a deep green ink. She turned it over to see if the green waxed seal had a stamp on it to identify who the letter was from, but it was just hardened wax to hold the envelope shut. Slowly she tore the seal and pulled out the letter inside, unfolding the cream stationary as she began to read the green nicely written words.

Her eyes took in the words for her mind to process. She couldn't believe what she was reading. It had to be a joke. The entire page was full of things such as calling her "The light of the gloomy corridors," or "The first flower to appear from beneath the snow in early spring." Lily quickly looked down to the bottom only to see it was signed 'you'll always be in my heart."

Melanie and Alice were dancing to the music as the owls still flashed vibrant colors and they didn't notice Lily's letter clutched in her hand. She knew she had to leave and be to herself for awhile before afternoon classes started.

James watched her leave the Great Hall and he knew something was bothering her. He felt a stab of guilt figuring she was probably upset that the Marauders played yet another prank. As soon as she closed to door behind her he murmured the incantation to set everything back to normal much to Sirius' disappointment.

"Sorry Padfoot, your puppy face isn't going to work this time. I had to stop, it was bothering people." Everyone moaned as the music stopped and the owls returned to their normal colors, flying back to the owlery.

Before Sirius could respond, Professor Dumbledore announced it was time to head to class. "Great, double potions with Slughorn."

Professor Slughorn taught potions, James' worst subject, and also the most strongly disliked. It was probably the only class where he couldn't get the teacher to think of him as a bright friendly guy who gave the class a little light down in those dark dungeons. The only thing that kept him falling asleep in that class was that as much as Slughorn wasn't fond of him, he had placed Lily's assigned seat in his line of vision to the front of the classroom so that James could stare at her while looking like he was paying attention upfront.

He took his seat and set down his books as Slughorn began class. Lily was wearing her long auburn hair down over her shoulder as she tilted her head taking rapid notes, attentively listening to the professor. James couldn't stop starring at her. She was just so beautiful….

A blonde Hufflepuff sitting behind James nudged her book off her desk and the thick _Advanced Guide to Potion Making_ hit the ground with a loud thud. James ignored it, too caught up with starring at the best looking girl in the castle, but Lily spun around to see what the noise was and he found himself looking into his favorite eyes of emerald. He knew Lily realized that he had been starring at her the entire class and that she was going to be upset but he didn't want to break their eye contact. The corners of his mouth naturally curled upwards. Lily shot him a look of disgust, and she turned around to listen to Sluggy carry on with class.

"James… Jamesie… Jamesie Poo…" James snapped out of his trance as he heard the female population at Hogwarts' favorite nickname for him that made him want to puke every time he heard it, even though he was able to cover that up the feeling pretty well. He turned around to face the big blue eyed and bright blond with a flirty smile on her face. He recognized her from hanging out in the Gryffindor common room.

He quickly turned to get a quick glimpse of Lily and he knew she couldn't stand him. _I can't keep going after her like this, she can't stand me._ He turned back to the girl with his best smile he knew made all the girls weak at the knees. _Except for Lily…_ He had to stop thinking about her.

"Yes Miss blue eyes?" She was cute, but nothing compared to the flower of his dreams. The girl giggled slightly.

"Can you hand me my book? I accidentally knocked it off my desk and it just happened to land right by your foot…" It took James every nerve to not roll his eyes knowing she did it obviously on purpose to get attention. He picked up her book which said her name across it in silver at the top, Lydia Nelisan.

"Here you go Lydia." He heard her giggle as he turned around to take notes.

---

Lily sat down next to Alice in the Great Hall for dinner. She was still annoyed with Potter for starring at her in potions constantly and her friends immediately picked up on it. Before they could ask she sighed, "Why can't he just leave me alone? I'm so sick of him starring at me, following me, asking me out just to annoy me… Just watch, he'll spend all of his day with his eyes glued to me and now he'll walk in with some new girl wrapped in his arms.

As if on cue, James walked in with a blond who was in the same room as Lily, Alice, and Melanie. Lily thought she was nice but they never really became good friends.

"Very nice Lily, I can see you've been learning a lot in divination." Alice rolled her eyes at Melanie's comment.

"Mel hunny, Lily wasn't stupid like us and take that class." Both Alice and Melanie enrolled in the class thinking it would be fun but it definitely wasn't in their top ten lists.

Lily smiled at the two arguing over who will be the next to have "foreseen death" by Professor Estroy, but their nonsense was blocked out as James last girlfriend stomped across the hall towards him and Lydia. Lily knew by the flame flickering in the ravenclaw's eyes she wasn't going over to James to smile and say good afternoon. James however saw her coming and stayed cool and relaxed.

"James Potter! What the hell is she doing hanging on you? I knew dating you was a mistake you prat cheating on me! We are over!"

"I thought we were," Potter replied dryly, "We haven't talked since Saturday."

"You are so thick Potter! I told you I had to go visit my mother who was at St. Mungos after falling down the steps and miscarrying my baby brother or sister! Shows how much you care about things other than snogging!"

By now the whole hall was quiet. "I do care about other things." James practically whispered.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot, snogging and quidditch! What great things to care about instead of people's feelings!" with that being said the ravenclaw ran off and Sirius looked over to James.

"Are you guys really over?"

"Yeah, did you just totally miss all that Padfoot?"

"Really, really over?"

"Yes Padfoot, go for her, I don't care."

Sirius jumped up and ran after the girl as James went back to flirting with Lydia as if nothing happened. "Steph! Stephanie! Come back! I care about more than snogging and quidditch like Prongs! Stephanie!"

Lily couldn't believe what she just saw. Potter had sunk to a new low.

"Wow Lils, I guess you were right, Potter is a careless prat." Alice waited for Lily to respond but she said nothing.

---

James felt horrible. After the episode at dinner he and Lydia went up to the common room and sat by the warm fire. After a while, Lydia who was lying in his lap looked up at him with her blue eyes.

"James, that was a really shity thing you did to her not listening like that. Didn't it ever occur to you that something could've happened to her so that's why you didn't see her? She was right in saying you don't care. Do you care about anyone?" Lydia remained calm and collected, her voice full of confidence and sincerity as she spoke. Lydia didn't need to tell him anything, he knew he was everything Stephanie said he was, especially after hearing from a certain redhead much to often.

"I do care Lydia," James sighed and put his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. "Just not as much about her, about someone else who means the world to me but I'll never be able to show her how much I care." He looked up at Lydia as she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Then tell me James, what are you doing with every other girl while she's sitting up in her dorm?" James knew she was referring to Lily. "Why are you sitting here with me?"

He paused for a moment and placed his gaze on the floor. "Because she doesn't give a shit about me. She agrees with everything Steph said tonight."

Lydia bent down to look him in his eyes. "Then maybe you should really think about what she said." She got up and collected her bag. "I have no reason to be here with you James. We both know we'll get hurt in the end."

James watched her climb the stairs and go into her dorm. Lydia was right, he had to apologize to Lily and talk to her. He focused his attention onto the crackling flames, losing himself into their sparks and light.

* * *

**I hope you guys are still enjoying it. I need advice. Would you rather me write shorter chapters and get them up sooner but with lots of cliffes and stopping in the middle of scenes, or writing longer chapters but taking longer to post? Review and let me know please!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**You know you want to **

**Mm1103**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I was bored and was originally planning to also put Lily's P.O.V. on what happened and I alreay wrote most of it but taking a look at the rest of my week I won't be able to finish it till sometime next week let a lone then type it up, so I figure it's lenghty enough for it's own chapter , so it's all James this chapter!**

**I was so happy with all the reviews! Thanks to Phillexican, hunneybee108, serindraxx, lady arre, inuwolf04, saphra, and sweettarts. I was surprised at people's reactions to James. I know as of right now he appears to be a big arrogant jerk, but really he's a pretty cool guy, but i guess i haven't really given you guys much of a chance to see that.**

**well hope you guys like this chapter!**

**oh i almost forgot... i don't own anything u recognize despite how much i wish i did...**

* * *

James watched his team run laps around the quidditch pitch. The sun was just starting to rise and practice had started about twenty minutes ago. The last game he noticed the team was a little out of shape, even though they had managed to beat Ravenclaw by a good 300 points, so being the caption it was his job to make sure Gryffindor was flawless. Much to the disappointment of the team, he had just announced that every morning the team would being running laps. 

Melanie was struggling some. James knew she had no endurance, but that didn't stop him from knowing she had amazing seeker talent. He had faith in the girl despite what the other students thought about how he should still be playing the position instead of switching to chaser.

Over the summer thought James went to a quidditch camp in Ireland. The camp director was none other than Adam Blazer, who coached the Irish to win the Quidditch World Cup three years in a row. Everyone had to play each position in front of him before he decided on the teams. James was positive he'd be seeker after the fame he had received from school while playing on the quidditch team. Since he joined the Gryffindor team in third year, they won the house cup from then on.

When James looked up his name and saw he was placed as chaser for his team he ran to Blazer to ask why the hell he was a chaser when he was the best seeker Hogwarts had seen in a long time. Blazer then thoroughly went through with James about how although James was a very strong seeker, Blazer said he was "to bloody brilliant for words" as a chaser. As the summer went on, James became unstoppable as a chaser and he realized he had found strengths in quidditch he had that he never would have guessed existed. He then came back to Hogwarts and once quidditch was underway again he changed positions since there was an empty spot for a chaser anyway and the hunt began for a new seeker.

He sat through millions of people try out in front of him. More than half were girls he recognized from giggling every time he passed in the halls, some of which weren't even in Gryffindor! He was getting worried as he watched numerous people who had only been on a broomstick in their first flying lesson first year. Others couldn't follow the zooming of the snitch. Only a handful were able to control their brooms and keep an eye of the golden ball, but they would need a lot of work to be able to develop quick speed and accuracy. Melanie was the last to try out. James not expecting much from the petite girl, as she warmed up he desperately went through the other possible candidates, having much difficulty pulling some out. As soon though as he started watching her tryout, he immediately knew he found his seeker. She needed a lot of work, but even on a school broom he knew she had tons of potential.

When she found out she got the position, she alerted her parents she was in need of a broom and she soon received by owl a Nimbus 1000, which came out not to long ago and was taking the quidditch world by storm. Now in mid November she had made more progress than James ever knew someone could achieve. She was the best flyer on the team second only to James. She hadn't built up much endurance yet, but a seeker didn't really need that. She had the bursts of energy and quick reflexes that got her the snitch almost every game.

Behind him James heard someone shifting and the wood creek slightly. He whisked around to see Lily standing behind him with her arms folded across her chest.

"Shouldn't you be running out there with them Potter?"

"I ran this morning so I could watch them."

"Oh really, I thought you just wanted to gloat in their face."

James was really starting to get annoyed by the redhead's constant criticism. It had been two months since Stephanie yelled at him in the Great Hall and Lily was still mad at him. He really wanted to apologize to her but she never gave him the chance.

He looked into her green eyes and felt like he was stabbed in the heart. He didn't want to give up on Lily but he could only take so much more pain from her. He somehow managed to force himself to turn around and focus his attention on the team. He needed to move on, as hard as it might be. He kept trying but she would always somehow manage to slip back into his thoughts continuously. He had gone out with a few other girls since the Great Hall scene, but nothing ever lasted longer than a couple days, with the girls in the end telling him he was always focused on other things besides them. It didn't help that Lily kept reminding him in a not so nice way that in one month he managed to have seven girlfriends.

He really needed to focus on the practice instead of daydreaming. He groaned as Sirius stopped doing laps and ran over to the stands where James was.

"Prongs! We're still going out tonight with the other guys, right? Should we meet at the kitchens? Then someone probably won't try to follow us again like last month…"

James winced at the memory. Stolton wanted to know what the Marauders were up to so he sent Gudgeon to follow them. Gudgeon was pretty quiet and sneaky and he would have found out their secret had it not been him wailing when he got whacked right in the eye by the whomping willow when he tried to touch it. They had to perform some memory modifiers so he wouldn't tell everyone what he might have seen. Poor Lupin had to spend the night alone while the other three had to work together to carry Gudgeon to Madame Pomprey.

"Yeah, let's meet there. Now get back to running Padfoot before I make you run an extra mile."

Once Sirius started running again James started to think about their last game to figure out what they needed to practice in the air.

"Potter?" Why was everyone bothering him this morning? Then suddenly he realized it was Lily and that she didn't sound as if she wanted to verbally attack him so he turned around to face her. "You can't go out tonight, it's a full moon and there could be werewolves and-"

"Wow Evans. If I didn't know better I'd say you're worried about me." He made a mental note to give Sirius a good whack over the head for discussing their plans while Lily was five feet behind them. He knew he told Lily the wrong thing as he watched her expression change into the one he loathed.

"Fine Potter, go get killed. Maybe it would do us some good." Those words hit James as if a Hungarian horntail just whacked him with the spikes on its tail. Lily ran off as quickly as she possibly could.

_Lily would be better off if I wasn't alive? _

_

* * *

_

**hope u guys are still enjoying this, even tho Lily isn't standning in the best light right now, but you have to wait till next chapter when it's her POV on the event.**

**Please review. It makes me so happy to to see I have a review and read it. I don't mind advice either.I always appreciate it. I think the next chapter will be up sometime later next week, but i can't promise...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, so I took so long to update. lots of stuff going on. It's going to be harder now bc I'm in drivers ed mon-thurs at night and then dogs on the weekend so I have chapters written, just need time to type them. But this one's longer to make it up to ya.**

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! Shanzeh Black, serindraxx, phillexican, lady arre, cosmopolitan, robster639, hpdarling, hunneybee108, sweettarts, madusa's daughter, and saphra. You guys are awesome! I love hearing from u. sorry I didn't get back to you. I promise I'll try to next time!**

**Disclaimer: harry potter's world ideas aren't mine, I mean seriously, why wuld I be writing here If they were mine?**

Chapter 7:

Lily cursed Mel for making her wake up early to come "support" her during practice. She guessed it was below freezing as she wrapped her coat tighter around her while watching them run laps and Potter screamed orders out at everyone.

The two were still constantly bickering with each other in the others company. They always had been and always would be from what the redhead could see. She couldn't stand him. There was only one thing she couldn't stand as much as Potter and that was silence. Dead silence, like there was right then with Potter standing right in front of her.

"Shouldn't you be running out there with them Potter?" She watched him turn around, seeming surprised that she was there.

"I ran earlier this morning."

Lily couldn't stand how calmly he had been able to say that while she couldn't put up with him. "Oh really, I thought you just wanted to gloat in their face." It was a pathetic statement, but it made her feel better as horrible as it sounded. She just hated Potter for how he could shrug off criticism.

Guilt suddenly flowed through her as she looked at the pain in what usually were bright hazel eyes. He turned around and focused on his team. She really in truth hadn't meant to hurt him, just kinda tick him off a little bit, but she made a wrong move.

Black ran over to greet his best mate. He was talking to Potter and Lily could only make out some of the words they were saying, "…going out tonight….meet at the kitchens… like last time…"

She froze. They had to be idiots to go out tonight, it was a full moon for the love of Merlin! She was sure she had seen a werewolf lurking by the whomping willow in the past. What if they got bit, or even killed? Black ran back to go join the rest of the team.

"Potter," He turned around to face her once again, obviously annoyed. "You can't go out tonight. It's a full moon and there will be werewolves and-"

Potter cut her off. "Wow Evans. If I didn't know better I'd say you're worried about me."

She was so tempted to answer back "Yes, actually I am." But didn't, afraid she'd give him the wrong idea. Instead what she said burst out of her mouth before she could even comprehend what she was thinking, let a lone almost yelling. "Fine Potter, go get killed, maybe it would do us some good!" She turned and ran towards the castle before she could even see his expression.

She honestly didn't mean to say that. Just like practically everything else she told the boy. She thought back to when they started going their separate ways.

---

"_Lily!" She turned around to see the messy haired Gryffindor first year behind her and smiled. "Lily, I heard you passed your transfiguration test from Alice! I'm so proud of you! You worked so hard." He wrapped his arms tightly around her and felt as if she was melting into him._

_Lily looked down at him and smiled. He was several inches shorter than she was still and as cute as any one could be. First year was almost over and she and James were close friends. "Well it's because of your amazing brilliant help!"_

"_I'm really glad I could help. Listen, I got to go meet Sirius. I see you at dinner soon, okay?"_

"_Okay, see you then." She felt her insides turn into mush as he gave her one last hug before running off. She walked around the corner as she heard Amanda Supman's voice._

"_She really doesn't like you James. She told me she's only your friend because she wants to be top in the class and be 'Miss Perfect.'" Lily froze. What in Merlin's beard was she up to? _

"_That's rubbish, Lily and I are close. We have a special connection."_

"_She can't stand you Potter…" Lily ran down the hall and out the front door towards the lake. She didn't want to hear what Supman was saying. Why was she trying to tell James Lily hated him? She let the tears roll down her cheeks. Surely though James, being the understanding guy he was would listen to her. Like he said, they had a special connection, right?_

_She started to head to dinner after she cleaned herself up. She'd just tell him he was an awesome cool guy and she was lucky to have a friend like him. She saw James walking into the Great Hall and smiled at him, but knew she was in trouble when he glared back at her._

"_James!" He waved at him. "I saved you a seat!"_

"_Stop pretending to be so nice to me Evans," he spat._

"_Yeah James, about that…" She really wasn't expecting Supman to get to him this much._

"_I don't want to hear your stupid lame excuses, and it's Potter to you!" He turned and stomped off, leaving Lily frozen searching for words._

_---_

Now, four and a half years later, the two still weren't on friendly terms. They became more distant constantly. For last month of school, the two just avoided each other. Then second year the two started yelling at each other all the time, and the Marauders began their way up to being claimed as Hogwarts biggest trouble makers. They developed some excellent pranks and tricks. Everyone loved the four boys. Everyone except for Lily. Then fifth year, after James and Sirius had dated most of the girls in their year, James decided to start bothering Lily constantly and ask her out.

Lily sighed deeply. As far as she could tell, she and James wouldn't ever have the same relationship as they did before. James became a whole new person. He became a big-headed, egotistical, arrogant, stuck up- basically your average prat; worse than your average prat. He developed horrible habits too. He now strutted around the school, hexed people just because he could, constantly messed up his already untamed hair to give it the appearance he just got off his broom stick- she just wanted the old James back. The cute guy who was always there to help her, laugh with, just hang out with, and the one she had a crush on. She still had a crush on the old James. She dreamed about him constantly, but he was gone, no longer existent.

After walking around outside, Lily realized breakfast would just be starting, so the redhead decided to make her way to the great hall.

"Lily!" She looked down the long Gryffindor table to see Lyda waving to her. After Lyda stood up and talked to Potter about his behavior a couple months back, Melanie, Alice and Lily saw their dormate in a whole new light and the four of them had been inseperateable since. Mel was changed back into her muggle clothes but looked exhausted.

"Good morning!" Lily managed to put on her happy attitude, putting her feelings for the first year James away in her mind. She gave her friends a warm smile. "So what's our plan in Hogsmeade today girls?"

Alice was the first to speak up, "I'm going with Frank. It's our one year anniversary!"

"Oh Al honey, that's awesome!" Melanie exclaimed. She tried to say casually, "I have a date too."

Lily dropped her fork to her plate. "You have a date? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well he just asked me at the end of practice this morning…"

"Oh my Kneazle, don't tell me you're going with Potter!"

"No Lils, chill. Don't worry; I won't take your man from you. Hey!" Lily flicked eggs across the table at Melanie.

"Then who asked you?" Alice demanded.

"Sirius Black," She said calmly and then went back to her cereal.

Alice shrieked, "Oh that's awesome! He is so hot! From what I've heard from other girls he's really funny too. I mean if you want to have an awesome date you just gotta go with Bl-" Frank cleared his trought as he came up behind Alice. She smiled innocently. "With Frank… But I mean since he's all mine your best bet is Black."

"That's my girl." He bent down and gave her a small kiss on her cheek as she blushed.

"Why the hell would you want to go out with him?"

Oh come on Lils, just because you love- I mean loathe- James," Lily was giving her blond friend the evil eyes. "Doesn't mean that Sirius is a horrible date for Mel."

"Uhh, you guys are such a cute couple!" Alice clapped her hands excitingly. "I mean you guys both have awesome black hair and are funny and all the other great things you are! Oh my Kneazle, we need to get you ready for your hot date! I think I have just the thing…" Alice was talking about what felt like a million words per second. She quickly grabbed Melanie arm and started pulling her towards the door.

"Al! I wanna finish my toast!"

"Lily can finish it for you. Let's go!" Melanie rolled her dark chocolate brown eyes and reluctantly allowed Alice to drag her away while Lily and Lyda laughed.

"Boy, Al looks like a little kid who gets to pick out whatever they want from the toy store!" Lyda flicked back her bright blonde hair.

"Ha I know! So what are you doing today?"

"I need to remake my antidote potion. I accidentally did something that made it all messed up."

"Oh, do you want me to help you?'

"Oh no, ol' Sluggy said that I had to do it by myself since he's already giving me a second shot. I better get down there. Have fun in the village!"

"Thanks Lyd, good luck!"

After finishing her orange juice, Lily made her way to where Filch was letting people into the wizarding village. After he checked her small bag for any "dark objects" she might have on her, she walked down the direct path for about thirty minutes until she read the sign "Welcome to Hogmeade."

She decided to walk down the main street and stepped into Honeydukes. She bought herself some of her favorite peanut butter chocolate bars and sugar quills. While she stood in the long line of Hogwarts students she saw some Fizzing Whizbees and decided to get some for Lyda who had to stay behind.

After she paid and made her way out of the shop she saw Remus sitting by himself n a bench outside of Zonko's. He looked rather pale and uneasy.

She slowly walked over to him and he looked up, giving her a strained smile. She took a seat nest to him and figured she could keep her study buddy company. She didn't even need to ask where the other marauders where.

"I'll take it that you're not feeling up to help plan the rest of the marauders with their newest idea of fun."

"Yea, I'm not feeling pretty crappy right now. Not really at the top of my game. I haven't been feeling good for the past couple days. I think I had the flu and now with the moon," Remus paused looking like he just deeply regretted what he said. He started to speak very rapidly. "I mean Mom's sick and-"

"Remus Lupin!" A wave of fear spread across his face, Lily was amazed at her top of the class competition's beliefs. "You honestly don't believe all that full moon crap Professor Estroy was telling us, do you?"

Suddenly Remus' face went from tense to what looked like relieved and he gave a small laugh, rubbing the nape of his neck. "Yea, I guess it's all stupid…" Lily had the sense he was hiding something.

She swore she could feel the wheels in her head and suddenly everything connected. "Your mom isn't sick Remus."

"What? What are you talking about? Of course she's sick. That's why I go visit her once a month." He was clutching his scarf very tightly.

"You know she's not sick Remus. Stop lying. I know it too. You're a werewolf."

**Hope you guys liked it. Next chapter is in my notebook waiting to be typed. Not as long as this one but still good I think… It's in Lily's POV again, but ch 9 I think will be both of their's. For sure there will be James. He's one of my favorite characters…**

**Please review. I really love advice bc I want to improve! **

**I'll try to get ch 8 up in the upcoming week but no gaureentees. The more reviews I get though the sooner I will. **

**MM1103**


	8. Chapter 8

I know, before you guys all freak, I really tried to get this up sooner! and before yu complain I know this is not one of my better chapters but sometimes those just need to be included. I have the next ch written for the most part, I just gotta find time to type it. I have finals next week and gotta study like the crazy girl i am but then it will be summer so I should be doing a better job then...

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it! hunneybee108, Lady Arre, sumdea, cosmopolitan, robster639, Shanzeh Black, ourlittlesecret7, Saphra, Serindraxx, and Phillexican. I love u guys!

* * *

_Ch 7 Review_

_"Yea, I'm not feeling pretty crappy right now. Not really at the top of my game. I haven't been feeling good for the past couple days. I think I had the flu and now with the moon," Remus paused looking like he just deeply regretted what he said. He started to speak very rapidly. "I mean Mom's sick and-" _

_"Remus Lupin!" A wave of fear spread across his face, Lily was amazed at her top of the class competition's beliefs. "You honestly don't believe all that full moon crap Professor Estroy was telling us, do you?" _

_Suddenly Remus' face went from tense to what looked like relieved and he gave a small laugh, rubbing the nape of his neck. "Yea, I guess it's all stupid…" Lily had the sense he was hiding something. _

_She swore she could feel the wheels in her head and suddenly everything connected. "Your mom isn't sick Remus." _

_"What? What are you talking about? Of course she's sick. That's why I go visit her once a month." He was clutching his scarf very tightly. _

_"You know she's not sick Remus. Stop lying. I know it too. You're a werewolf."_

* * *

Chapter 8

"okay, I understand if you never want to talk to me again and avoid me when ever possible; just please;don't tell anyone ." He looked up from his rung out scarf as Lily placed her hand softly onto his arm.

"Why would I want nothing to do with you or tell anyone? You're still the same guy I've been friends with since since we first started going to school here."

"I'm a monster Lily; a wild beast!"

"No, you're Remus Lupin. You just have a ... uh...a furry little problem." Lily smiled as Remus burst out laughing.

"Lils, you make it sound as if I own a badly behaved rabbit! I wish the guys were this funny when they found out. All they said- well, sirius said- was 'Well that explains a lot."'

The Marauders. The conversation between James and Sirius earlier that morning came rushing to the front of her mind. "Do the other guys go with you? They could be in so much trouble! Remus, I know you'd never mean to hurt someone but I read about wherewolves and how they don't have their human mindesets when they transform. . ."

"Lily, stop. You scare me when you talk that fast. Just listen to what I'm going to tell you and promise not to tell anyone. The only ones who know are me, James, Sirius, Peter, Madame Pomfrey."

"But-"

"Okay. Yes. I promis."

"Thank you. So you remember from DADA that that werewolves can only affect humans right?" Lily just nodded. "So the other guys- well on the other hand, why don't I tell you everything from the beginning.

"When I was younger, my father some how betrayed a werewolf, Fenir Greyback. My father thought that if anyone was at a risk for being attacked it would be him. He told my mom he loved her and told me that no matter what he'll always be proud of his son, and that was the last time I saw him. Mom was a mess. She would stay in her room for days, forgetting to take care me. I was on my own, not knowing anything about what was going on.

"Meanwhile, Greyback wanted to develop an army of werewolves to take over the wizarding world. He mostly liked to bite children; his theory being to bite them when they're young, take them away from their families, and raise them to be hateful of the humans.

"The most I knew about werewolves was that they only came out on the full moon and that if one bit you you become one of them. The first full moon since my father had left was a beautiful summer night. I thought the full moon was in a couple of days so I stayed outside and tried to catch fireflies. I heard rustling in the bushes, but I figured it was our neighbor's cat who I knew prowled around after dark.After many failed attempts I finally caught a fire fly and I wanted to show my mother. I turned around to run into the house when I ran right into a mass of grey fur. I fell backwards hitting my head hard on a rock. Next thing I remember was waking up three days later in St. Mungo's; my mom crying as the healer told me what I had become.

"For the next couple of years my mom worked really hard to make sure I had an almost normal life. She would lock me in the basement when I transformed so that I was safe from hurting anyone.

"When I was accepted into Hogwarts, Dumbledore –thank Merlin- had just become headmaster. He's probably the only headmaster ever at hogwarts to allow someone with this 'furry little problem' to attend. He built the Shreiking Shack and spread rumors around that it's haunted so people would stay away from it. Then he planted the Whomping Willow to cover and guard the enterance to the shack. Every full moon before I transform Madame Pomprey takes me to the shack so I can transform." He looked up from his scarf into Lily's eyes, still nervous.

"So that's why they planted that horrid tree, it doesn't seem so bad know that I know it's to protect someone…" She smiled as Remus let out a small laugh. She felt really bad for him, he was one of the coolest guys she knew and no one deserved to go through what he had to deal with. "So, tell me, what do the other guys have to do with this?"

Remus took a large breath. "Lily, if you tell anyone any part of this coversation I'd much rather you tell them that I'm a werewolf than what I'm about to tell you concerning the other Marauders."

"Remus, I won't repeat anything, I promise! Just please tell me what the hell Potter is doing so I know he'll be somewhat safe."

Remus smiled at her last comment. "Okay. I'm trusting you. Second year the guys found out about where I was going every month. They were able to figure it out themselves. You they really are a lt smarter than they sometimes appear." He added after recieveing a surprised look from Lily.

"But anyway, they figured it out and insisted I stay their friend. James later remembered reading something about how werewolves can only affect humans when they bite. The next day in class James asked McGonagall if a werewolf bit a human while they were transformed into their animagus form if it would affect them, and she confirmed that was true."

Lily was intrigued. She didn't ever remember reading that even though she has out read the library. "They aren't animagus though. Those spells take years for well educated adult wizards to master…"

"It did take them years. It wasn't till last year they mastered the spells. They worked really hard so they could come with me and not leave me alone on the nights of the full moon. It was a huge risk. You need to be really quiet. Really really quiet. Underage wizards aren't allowed to register so…"

"They aren't registered! You've got to be joking! They're such idiots! Are they just too thick headed to realize they can be sent to Azkaban? Do they really want to spend some quality time with the dememtors?" Suddenly a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Lily, not so loud. Yes they do know. That's why you can't tell anyone."

It had all started to sink in. James, Sirius and Peter were all amimagi.

"What's their animal form?"

"I'll let you guess."All the tension and seriousness flew out of their coversation that moment. Remus had a huge smirk across his face.

"Aw come on Rem, at least you can give me a clue!" She watched him shake his head. "Come on! There's a million animals out there. What about 20 questions?"

"20 questions? I thought you were the top in the grade, great at taking limited sources of information and finding patterns."

"Okay. Fine! 15 questions!"

"Five questions Lils, can't you take a challenge? I can always just not let you ask any or not answer them…" That wouldn't work, she couldn't have him not answer any, she wanted to know.

"Ten"

"Deal, why don't you start first with Peter?"

"Okay…um…" She searched her brain trying to think of what she started with since she only had ten questions. She looked at Remus and noticed the words Moony stiched in silver on one end of his scarf. Moony was his nickname, she knew that. The other Marauders called him that all the time. Did it have to do with the fact that he was a werewolf?

"Do their nicknames come from their animal forms?

Remus smiled. "Why yes Ms. Evans, very good! Their names do reflect their form. Five points to Gryffindor." His voice was high and almost squeaky sounding, almost exactly like Proffesor Flitwick.

She playfully hit Remus across the arm. "Haha. So if Peter is wormtail, what wouold that make him?"

"I can't answer that. That's what your supposed to be guessing."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I was just thinking outloud. Hmmm… Is he a large, medium, or small animal?"

"Yes or no questions my dear." Remus was definitaley enjoying torturing her.

"Okay! Fine! Is he a large animal?"

"No."

"Is he a medium sized animal?"

"No."

"Okay so he's small and his name is Wormtail…" She paused for a second to think of the different animals with tails resemblimg worms. "Is he a mouse?"

"Close, but no."

"Is he a rat?"

"Yup."

"You're kidding."

"Sadly I'm not."

"Wow." After finding out what he was it made so much sense. A rat just fit him perfectly somehow.

"Try guessing Sirius."

"Well he's Padfoot. He's very energetic, black messy hair... A horse maybe? No that's not a question, horses don't have padded feet." Remus nodded to let her know she was headed in the right direction. "A dog? He's a dog!"

"You're pretty quick. You've guessed two of them usuing only six questions, leaving four to guess James."

She couldn't believe Sirius was her favorite animal when she couldn't stand him, but once again, just like with Peter, a dog just made so much sense. She was having trouble decideing where to begin with what James was.

"Is he a large animal?"

"Yes."

"Large animal, large animal… Is he black?"

"No."

"White?"

"No."

"Brown?"

"Yes, and it looks like you used your last question."

"What? I thought I had four left so I asked about the size and color and… oh." She felt stupid wasting questions about that.

"Trust me, you'll know one day. You can always ask him."

As much as she wanted to know though, asking Potter was the last thing she wanted to do.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I'll try not to make u guys wait so long

REVIEW! It makes me want to update faster ;)

Some hints of whats to come :)

sheep, dogs, fetch- just a lil AU but still remains with the whole typical LJ thing kinda...

till next time!

MM1103


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey everyone!! Sorry I haven't posted in a really really really long time… I've been busy and really had writers block on this story. I had an idea and went with it back in like June but when I wrote it, it just was awful and I couldn't post it, so I was kinda depressed with over this story for awhile. But I have ideas for the next couple of chapters so we'll see how that goes _

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter8 –Sweettarts, PhoenixOwner, ourlittlesecret7, sumdea, and Hannah. keep reviewing, I love feedback, it makes me smile _

_So basically to refresh memories, James and Lily aren't talking still, and Lily found out about Remus being a werewolf and heard his story in ch 8, then remus gave her 10 questions to figure out the animagus forms of the marauders and she guessed Sirius and Peter's but ran out of questions to learn about James'._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything u recognized. JKR gets the credit for her amazing and brilliant mind._

_Well here we go… on to chapter 9!!_

_**Chapter 9**_

James still couldn't believe what had happened as he sat slicing his chicken at dinner. He looked over to where his friend usually sat, but he had already ventured to the hospital win and Madame Pomfry would soon guide him to the shack.

James was distressed. Remus had gone against him. He went against the code. He stole Miss Evans. It was unfathomable to think he could do such a thing. It would be one situation if he didn't know that James fancied her, but he did know. Merlin, who didn't know?

flashback

James made his way out of Zonko's, carrying the heavy bag in his hands full of the necessities for the school's most amazing pranksters. Suddenly, a soft four letter word escaped from the lips of Sirius, and the eyes of the boy started scanning for somewhere else to go.

"Oh Prongs, look, uhh… a… a…bookstore! Yeah, yeah, they look like they have good books! See that one in the window? Let's go look at it."

Sirius grabbed his friend and dragged him towards the shop. "Padfoot, you hate to read, and besides, we need to get Moony."

"Oh he'll be fine for another three minutes. I wanna look at the pur-"

"What the hell?" It was too late; James saw exactly what Sirius was trying to get him away from. "Remus Lupin! What in all of London to you think you are doing?"

Remus shot his head up and a girl with the prettiest red hair he had ever seen snapped her head up and yanked her arms away from the werewolf. "James, man, let me explain…"

"Oh no no no, a picture is worth a thousand words. I saw all I needed to. I can't believe you'd do this to me." James looked like he was about to cry, "and you Lily," He paused as she gazed at him with her shocking emeralds. "you might not like me, but you don't deserve someone who goes behind their back of someone who thought they were his best friend."

A sting could be felt on his cheek, and a loud crack was heard as the beauty's hand made contact with the flesh of his face.

"You are such a selfish prat James Potter! Remus doesn't deserve to have a friend like you!" She turned and ran back to the castle, you could tell she was crying and for once he didn't care. He too turned to head back, ignoring his name being called behind him.

end flashback

James felt like dirt, dirt on the bottom of someone's shoe. Someone who he had trusted and helped betrayed him. Then his other best friend was sitting making pictures on his plate with the mashed potatoes, caring nothing about his friend who felt like he had been kissed by a dementor. "So prongsie ol' buddy ol' pal, what's the plan for tonight? When do we want to head out?"

"I think I'm going to stay here. I need to do an essay." James didn't even look up from his plate. Peter dropped his fork into his mound of potatoes and they splattered everywhere after the impacts of the silver.

"What? Prongs, we need you! We can't take him on ourselves! I'm tiny, and Sirius is bigger, but not at least two inches shorter than Moony, and definitely doesn't have the rage Moony does on these nights. We can't do it stagless."

"You guys will be fine. Pass the pepper." James motioned to Sirius.

Sirius reached across some 3rd year girl sitting next to him to grab the pepper. The girl just started at him with huge eyes of adoration and all her friends started to giggle nervously. "Look how muscled his arms are!" They whispered quietly to each other, but loud enough for Sirius to hear and give the group a wink, and the girls promptly shrieked with excitement. James sighed at how pathetic the boy and then mindless thirteen year olds could be.

"Wormtail's right. We need your help."

"You'll be fine, I'm going to go to the library." James stood up and walked off leaving Sirius and Peter to themselves as they watched him take off.

"What does he expect us to do? We're gonna get killed if we go out there without him." Peter had worry all over his face.

"I know, we'll have to both stay in tonight. Remus wouldn't want us to get hurt just to be there for him. We'll make sure we fuss a lot over him tomorrow to make up for it. I wish Prongs would realize Remus and Lily aren't together and it was just a friendly hug. This is so stupid." Sirius sighed and shook his head, his black mop slowly swinging in front of him.

They were all dismissed from dinner and everyone made their way out of the hall.

"Where's you side kick, Black." Sirius cringed at the smooth but throat slicing voice of Snape as the greasy Slitherin came up next to him. "Coming up with the plan to finally get you expelled. Oh I sure hope it works. Where's your friend other friend. Going off and visiting his sick mother again? Hasn't she died already? Or is he just shagging that mudblood to really please Potter?"

Before Sirius knew what he was thinking he leaned closer to Snape, crinkling up his nose as he could smell the git's filth. "You want to know where he is?" Snape's eyes opened wide after hearing those words. "Fine. I about an hour when the moon has completely risen, go to the whomping willow. There's a not on the base of the tree you just need to prod with a stick to freeze the tree and then follow the passage that opens up and you can see for yourself."

As soon as Peter heard Sirius tell Snape he knew they were in trouble. Stupid Sirius. Why couldn't he think before he spoke? Peter didn't know what to do. He came up with only one solution- go find James.

'_Where would he be… oh, this is horrible. We're all going to be in so much trouble. What_ _my mother say when I come home because we were responsible for the death of a student. And poor Remus, he'll kill Snape and Remus will be sent to Azkaban as an untamed monster! If only I wasn't so caught up in those delicious buttery potatoes during dinner and I could have heard where James said he was going...'_

"Wormtail, what's wrong? What happened, you look like someone died." The messy haired Gryffindor seeker appeared from around the corner.

"James! James, Sirius told Snape where to find Remus when the moon comes up!"

_Hope you guys liked it. Please review, I've missed by reviewers from my time off. Review about anything, I like the feedback!!_

_Until next time!_

_MM1103_


	10. Chapter 10

AN:

Beauty and the Prat is not working out for me… so instead I'm going to focus on some other stories instead. I want to thank all of my reviewers for encouraging me and I hope you guys will go read some of my other stories. I think I may add onto falling, and then I'm going to edit the typos and stuff in my story JA consonant (which may have a new title soon) and then really work on that and update more often.

MM1103


End file.
